The Werewolf and the Demon
by Phoenixwriter15
Summary: Silvia is one of the most hated and feared things in the world a mutant. Kidnapped by some man called stryker she is experimented on, pushed to her limits, and beaten. Kept in a cell alone until they bring in a new blue cell mate. (sorry I stink as summaries) Nightcrawler/Oc
1. information on character

Hi this is my first story hope you like it. Oh and this chapter explains the oc I made ( like her powers ) just so you know

Name: Silvia Lanzetta

Age: 22

Powers: She can turn has some animal aspects including enhanced hearing and a tail her finger nails are more like claws meaning they grow a little thick and sharp enough to scratch when she wants can also have sharp canines. She can control metal but her strongest power she can absorb chemicals mixing them to what she needs controlling them ( including the nitrogen in the air) and is immune to any poisons or dangers from chemicals. She is verry athletic and flexible from the animal aspects.

Looks: she has pixie cut brown hair. Her eyes are blue with little bits of gold and a light glow from the animal aspects like a wolf (she wears sunglasses to keep this hidden ). She has pointed ears with Gray fur on the edges again the animal aspects ( she wears hats to keep this hidden ). Her fingernails can grow sharp ( which she files down ). She has a gray fured tail (she can tuck the tail in her shirt then wears a baggy sweater shirt or hoody). She also has some Gray fur on her arms. Her back story you will find out mostly in the story. So I will make you wait. :-) but she is a non-denominational Christian for anyone who is wondering why not catholic it is because I am not catholic and I don't understand some of the things that Catholics do that non-denominational (which I have been since I was like one) don't do. So I don't want to make my character something I don't understand completely. Please if you are Catholic don't take offense this is not made to be offensive, I apologize if it did offended anyone, this is just so you know she is a non-denominational Christian and why she is.

Little note Silvia is Italian she was born there and speaks Italian every once and awhile. This way you now know the langue being spoken by her.

This is for dialogue.

Talking: "hi"

Thought : 'hi

Sound effect : *pound*

Telepathic: ~hi~

Translation of a langue: "Salve" (Hi)

Enjoy the story.


	2. Alkali

This is my first story here hope you like it. This story goes with the X2 movie but there are a few changes it doesn't go exactly with it so if there is a change you don't like I apologize in advance. I will try my best at nightcrawler's accent but I may not be very good at it if you have any tips please let me know in the reviews. : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nightcrawler or any xmen characters that I may use in this story. : (

Silvia is my character though.

* * *

><p>" Where are my books? I thought I unpacked them." I said talking to myself as I dug though my unpacked boxes looking for my book "Michel Vey". I moved here three weeks ago and should have been completely unpacked, I got lazy though after I unpacked most of the stuff I needed like my video games, movies, dishes, clothes. How did I not unpack my books? While I was digging through boxes I heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Grande (Great) now I have to find my sunglasses and hat."

*_pound pound pound*_ "Silvia it's Abby and Janett. Are you home?"

"I will be there in a second Abby." I yelled out, still looking for my sunglasses and hat. Today was just the day of missing stuff. At least I had my hoodie on so I didn't have to look for that as well.

'Lets see' I thought to myself 'I last wore them when I went shopping, maybe I left them on the kitchen counter?'

*_pound pound pound* "_Silvia are you home." I heard Janett say after pounding on my door then hear Abby whisper "Where else would she be. It's not like she ever leaves."

I just rolled my eyes at what Abby said then answered "I'll be right there."

I found my hat and sunglasses on the table I grabbed my hat with my tail setting it on my head and used my powers to lift the glasses into my hand then slipped them on my face. Before I opened the door-which Abby and Janett might kick down is I don't answer soon-I just have to check my hat make sure my ears aren't showing, tails tucked in and can't be seen, eyes are covered.

*_pound pound pound* "_Silvia we know your in there."

"I'm coming." I walk over and open the door to see my new neighbors/friends Abby and Janett with to guys I have never met. Abby had long bright red curly hair and green eyes. Janett had medium length straight blond hair and brown eyes

"What took you so long?" Abby asked a little annoyed

"Salve ( Hi.) to you to Abby. I was looking for something. Who are the guys and why are you trying to break down my door?"

"Oh Ya these are our boyfriends Simon and Ralph." Janett said while Simon and Ralph both waved when their names were said " Do you like bowling?"

"Bowling why?" I asked I kinda knew what they were doing. Janett and Abby have been my friend since Janett's dog got out of their apartment and tripped me when I was carrying a box, with plates in it, on the first day I was moving. I don't get out much because of my mutation so they keep inviting me out or as Abby would put it "Getting you outside so you don't become a anti-social hermet." I decided not to just say no right away with there boyfriends right there.

"Well we were all going out to have some fun before the new semester and thought you might want to join us." Janett said with a huge smile. She really wanted me to go.

"I don't know I was going to finish a book I was reading and..."

"You can read some other time." Abby complained "come have some fun."

I looked at them for a second before saying "You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?"

I could tell by the look on their faces I was right.

*_sigh*_ "Let me grab my purse."

I walked away hearing Janett and Abby high fiving. Thinking 'this might be a long night.'

While we were walking to the bowling alley Ralph stoped in front of a store that had tv's in the Windows with the news on and said to wait for a second.

"Come on Ralph I want to bowl Not watch the news on the mutants." Abby whined

"Wait just a minute Abs." Ralph said quickly before returning his attention to the screen.

I walked up behind him to see what was on "Whatcha watching?" I asked, instantly feeling sick. It was about what happened in New York a couple months ago. Some mutants tried to do something to the world's leaders now all they talk about on the news is what is to be done about the mutant "problem." If I ever saw the mutants responsible I would give them a piece of my mind and maybe a chunk of metal to the head.

" They still haven't done anything to stop these monsters." Ralph spat once the reports ended "They let them walk around freely among us **people** putting us in danger."

"They're people to. Just because they have different abilitys doesn't make them monsters." I said. I hate it when people talk like that.

"Did you see what they did on Liberty Island? They could kill anyone they wanted and get away with it." Simon jumped in

"That was a few mutants why label them all as evil by the actions of a few?" I could tell that Ralph and Simon were mad and we were about to have a fight over this when Janett jumped in

"Come on guys we came to have fun let's go bowl."

"She's right let's have fun while the night is young." Abby joined in while throwing her arms open for some sort of dramatic effect.

Ralph and Simon gave me a dirty look before walking ahead with Abby and Janett

'Well this night is going to be fun.' I thought sarcastically and followed. I went to go across the cross walk when Janett grabbed my arm and points to the car speeding down the road coming our way. Then I hear Simon yell "Hey dude get out of the road!"

I look out to see an old man crossing when he dropped something. He went to bend down to pick it up with a car speeding at him. I sprinted on to the road and pushed the man out of they way. Then uses my powers to try to stop the car only slowing it down. The next thing I knew I was on the ground sticky blood around my head, police sirens wailing, Abby screaming "Silvia!" As the voices started to fade and the world darkend the last thing I heard was "NO! She's a mutant."

I woke up in a dark, dank place. A grate above my head looked like the only way light was getting in. I tried to remember what happened. I sat up slowly and touched my head flinching a little, fealing bandages. I was laying on a cot with a ragady blanket, in a room that smelt like mildew and mold. I thought back 'The car it hit me. Not to fast but fast enough for me to crack my head open.' This definitely wasn't a hospital. That's when I noticed the metal ring on my neck.

"Dove mi trovo?" ( Where am I?) Slowly I got out of the cot, fealing dizzy I went to lean against the wall for support. I was shocked from some sort of energy barrier, losing my balance. I tried using my powers to use the air to catch myself only to fall on the ground landing in a small puddle. I got back up and sat on the cot.

"Quello che è successo? Perchè non posso usare I miei poter?"(What happened? Why can't I use my powers?) I sat there looking around the cell seeing that there was another cot and a paper screen. I took a guess that there was some form of bathroom behind that. All of a sudden the door opens and a man with a thin goatee and brown trench coat came walking in

"Good your awake. Welcome to Alkali lake."

"Tu chi sei?" Lasciami andare!" (Who are you? Let me go!)

"I don't speak many other laungues very well. You might want to stick to English."He than turned to two guards behind him "Hold her down. Get the serum."

"What? No! Get off me! Let me go!" I tried to fight, get away but they held me still. One of the guards came in with a syringe and handed it to goatee. They grabbed my head forcing it down then stuck that syringe in my neck. It burned for a bit then they let me go but I can't move.

"Take the inhibitor collar off." The man with the goatee says

"Sir is that a good..."

"I gave you an order take off the collar."

The solder hesitantly takes of the collar then the goatee man smiles.

"Good. Now follow me."

I can't stop myself or try to escape I can only do what he said to do and wonder what are they going to do to me.


	3. Life in a Pit

I saw I got four follower of the story. YAAAAAA! Also three put this in favorites. Awesome. Hope you like this new chapter.

I want to write a special thank you to Lizeyli for giving me great tips and ideas that I will be using in this updated version. Thank you so verry much Lizeyil. ( :

enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>I lost track of how long I've been here after a week. Every day it's the same thing. Dragging me out of that pit, sticking that needle in my neck, putting that drug into me that takes away my free will so they can control me like a some puppet. They take of the collar but I can't get away, I can't try to escape. They force me to push my powers past there limits. To control metals until my head feels like it's going to crack open. To absorb chemicals till every molecule in my body feels on fire. After the hours of agony they put that collar back on and put me back in that cell until the drug wears off. Once it does they drag me back out. Leaving the collar on this time, to a place of obsticle courses, training dummys, pain, misery. This is where the teach us to fight to be agile powerful and ruthless. They're are others here. I have seen them during combat training, sometimes they make us fight each other if we won't the collar shocks you until you either do as told or pass out then you get beat by the guards. I've heard others at night some crying others wailing in pain. I've seen some go insane attacking guards, spitting out random mumbo jumbo, or hurting themselves during training and some others I've seen there dead body's dragged away. They want the strongest this is there way of weeding out those who are weak. We are all expendable to them so they push us wanting us to break to rebuild us into there own twisted solders.<p>

It's the same thing everyday. The same torture. Till today

"Get up _werewolf_! Against the wall!"

I hated that name. One of their "gang" had suggested the ridiculous title and to show my displeasure I gave them a long, icy glare my tail flicking in anger. Now looking back on it, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. The guards seemed to take pleasure in mocking me and the other mutants. Most likely going out of their way to push my buttons even more. I wonder if they got paid more if they created more of a fuss. The jerks... So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when they continued to call me the name even more. Although I had to admit I WAS surprised they even had the brain cells to come up with it. Even if it wasn't that clever.

However I think the thing that bothered me most about the name wasn't the fact that it was stupid or redundant, but that it brought up too many painful memories. In Italy, I could remember that word being hurled toward me just like the stones that would make contact with my skin. Sometimes I didn't know what hurt more; Their words or the stones. I remember once people carried pitchforks to try to run me out of town.

I took a shaky breath in as my back was placed against the cold, stone walls. Every time the word "freak" and "mutie" was tossed around. My anger started to bubble and just like the guards, I wondered when I would explode.

"Be nice to the new cell mate _werewolf." _ I watched them drag him in and throw him to the ground. Once the guards left I got up and walked over to see if he was okay. I was shocked to see he had blue skin, his ears were pointed like mine but his came out more. I checked his pulse. 'Okay he only has three fingers. How was this guy able to keep hidden so long?' He was alive just a little beat up. He had an inhibitor collar on as well, not a surprise all the mutants here had one on so we couldn't use our powers to escape.

"Hey tipo (guy) wake up." I said poking his arm. I didn't want to shake the guy and scare him. Who knows what happened for him to get here. I tried poking his arm and shaking his shoulder a bit he stirred a bit but never woke up they must have drugged him.

"Hai avuto modo do essere scherzando.(You have got to be kidding me) The guards drug him and leave me to get him on the cot. Barboni pigri (lazy bums)

I picked up the man noticing his skin felt fuzzy like a velvet or a peach. What really caught my eye was his tail long a thin with a spade or arrow like shape at the end. I laid him on the cot putting the blanket on him. I then went and laid on my cot waiting for either blue guy wakes up or they come and get me for training. "Maybe the let me have the day off." I said out loud to myself it was wishful thinking but they didn't take me right away.

**Kurt P.O.V**

I woke up in a dark, friged room. I had no clue where I was. I sat up to look around noticing I was laying on a cheap cot. I looked around stopping my gaze on two glowing blue eyes on the other side of the room. Eyes that were looking right at me. Where ever I was I wasn't alone.

"Your awake. Are you alright?" The glowing eyes and voice belonged to a woman with short brown hair I should be able to see her better in the dark but I couldn't make out anymore than that. 'Why couldn't I see her? Even when there was no light at all I could see I'm the dark.' I thought to myself. She took a step closer I tried to teleport. 'Nothing why can't I port?' Instead I backed away. I didn't know who she was or if she brought me here and if not I didn't wish to scare her. I touched the wall felling a shock I pulled my hand away grabbing it.

"Ya don't touch the walls there is an energy barrier of some sorts to help keep us in. Are you Alright." She came a little closer I could see her better now that she was in the light. She had what looked to be a little gray hair on her arms and some on her ears which were pointed. Her fingernails were a bit like claws but thinner then what a animals would be and behind her was a gray tail thicker than mine with longer fur.

"Wo bin rich? Wie bin ich hier?" (Where am I? How did I get here?)

* * *

><p>If you want to what happens when they talk then you have to read the next chapter. Please review tell me what you think so I know how I am doing. (It helps encourage me to write faster. :)<p>

PHOENIXWRITER15


	4. Blue and Fuzzy

Hi! I am back with an update and 7 followers of this story. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Thank you it may not be a ton but I never thought it would get past maybe 4 so I am happy. Like I said this does not follow the movie exactly one of them changes is that Kurt doesn't have the weird marks. I have never heard of nightcrawler having them before and I did search it up, I found nothing about it. I might have missed it, they may have just added that to the movie. I don't know, but they are not in my story also In comics Kurts canine teeth are sharp and that's it in the movie they made all his front, top teeth sharp but I am sticking to the comics here to. I am sorry if you don't like it please don't be mad (cowers and hides.) Also please read the information on the character. There was something I realized I forgot to write that is important to the character in my opinion. The information explains it better that is why I don't write it here. It is at the bottom of the description of how she looks.

* * *

><p>I was laying on my cot looking at the grate in the ceiling. *<em>plip plop* <em>As little drops of water fell landing in a small puddle below. *_plip plop* _When I first got here the sound drove me nuts. *_plip plop* _Now I find it a bit soothing. *_plip plop plip plop plip plop plip plop*_

I looked over at the blue fuzzy man sleeping on the cot on the other side of the room. He was mumbling something I couldn't make out and shifting around on the cot. 'He is starting to wake up.' I sat up on my cot watching him sit up and look around stopping his stare on me. I stood up and took a few steps toward him.

"Your awake. Are you alright?"

He froze for a second then moved back a bit hitting his hand on the energy barrier on the wall. He pulled his hand away grabbing it with his other hand.

"Ya don't touch the walls there is an energy barrier of some sorts to help keep us in. Are you alright?"

I took a few more steps toward him. His yellow eyes watched me warily. His tail swinging back and forth showed me he was anxious. "Wo bin ich? Wie bin ich hier?" (Where am I? How did I get here?)

"I don't understand. Can you speak English. O forse italiana?" (Or perhaps Italian?) I tried to keep a calm tone in my voice. I was nervous, not because of how he looked stuff like that doesn't bother you once people say you look like a werewolf, but because you never know what a disoriented person will do. The man just continued watching me. 'Great he doesn't even speak a langue I know. What should I do?" I decided to see if I could get him to understands my name.

"My name is Silvia, Silvia Lanzetta." I said pointing to myself. I pointed to him "What's your name?"

He continued looking at me cautiously for a bit. His tail slowed its swing becoming more placid. "Kurt Vagner but in the Munich Circus I vas known as zhe incredible nightcrawler." He said spoke English pretty good, but he had a very thick accent. When he talked I could see his canine teeth were very sharp.

All I could think about right then was 'Fuzzy speaks English? Thank goodness!' I let out a small sigh of relief. I looked at his tail, still swinging a bit nervously. I wanted to keep the conversation going. Hoping it might help him relax, and that I might find out more about him. We were stuck in here together for who knows how long might as well know something to talk about.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Nein." (No) he said shaking his head. "Vhere am I? Vhy am I here?"

"This place is some sort of testing and training facility called Alkila Lake." I said looking down a bit, rubbing my temple. Just thinking about power training made my head hurt. "I don't know why they have any of us here. They brought me here after I used my powers to save a guy from getting hit by a car." 'And got hit myself' I thought then continued what I was saying "They are trying to make us stronger, turn us into some kind of weapons." Flashes of memories poured into my head, dead prisons being dragged away, me and others getting beat by the guards when we don't do as told. 'No I can't do that it's letting them get to you. I have to keep strong.' I stopped the memories flooding my mind. "That's all I know." I said finishing what I was saying

"How long have you been here for?"

"I don't know. I lost count after a week." I looked down trying to block out the horrible memories that kept trickling in.

"Normally I could get out of a situation like zhis, but my abilities don't seem to be vorking."

I taped the collar on my neck. "The collars keep us from using our abilities to escape." I got use to the sound of the dripping water but I couldn't get use to this collar. Each day it seemed to be more uncomfortable and constricting. It made my entire body feel like a beaker filled with boiling water. that you put a cork in the hole on top. All the chemicals I absorb are now traped in me and the pressure to be released builds. I push the feeling aside ignoring it. "What are your abilities?"

**Kurts P.O.V**

I found out the woman's name was Silvia. She told me how she got brought here and what she knew about this place, which was verry little. She explained why my powers were not working pointing to the silver collar on her neck. I started to calm down. "What are your abilities?"

I never thought much about it before. "Vell." I started thinking for a second how to say it. "I can see in the dark and can teleport." My thoughts going to my foster sister, Jimaine, who called it 'bamfing' when I first started being able to do it.

I looked at Silvia who had a small smile on her face. "You can teleport? That's amazing! You can do something scientists have only dreamed of being able to do."

"Vhat about you? Do you have any special abilitys?"

"Its kinda complicated and very hard to explain." I was a little disappointed. I never met another mutant before and was very curious about what another could do." "But...I guess I could try. I can control different chemicals and metals. I can also absorb chemicals and mix them together to make what ever I need...And I also have enhanced hearing and smelling at times."

I didn't know what to say. The only thing that came to mind was "Vow" (Wow not vow it's the accent) I realized how dumb I probably sounded and blushed a bit. I looked st Silvia who once again had a small smile on her face.

"Your accent. Are you German?" She asked

She sounded like she had a small accent to me and I was wondering where she was from. "Ja.(yes.) I have lived zhere all my life. Vhere are you from?"

She came a bit closer and sat on the ground. "When they grabbed me I had just moved to Pennsylvania USA, but I grew up in Italy." I always travelled with the circus which never left Germany. I was going to ask what America is like when the door to the cell swung opened. Silvia jumped up on her feet and back away from the two men that walked in. Her face turned white and her tail started to twitch nervously behind her.

"I'll get the _werewolf _you get the new guy." The guard walked over to me and grabbed my arm. I tried to struggle free from his grip when he called for some help. Silvia was over near the cot going "Stay away from me. Just leave me alone." The guard grabbed her as she struggled. Eventually he was able to hold her down and stuck a needle in her neck. I struggled harder almost breaking free when some others came to help. They pushed me on the ground two holding my tail the one holding my arms behind my back. I felt the needle pierce my skin and the flesh around it burn.

* * *

><p>Please review tell me what you think. And if you think I am doing Kurts accent right or not (If I'm not I would love some tips) thanks for reading will update ASAP. But I might be very busy for awhile so (like a week or two) but will try XP<p>

PHOENIXWRITER15


	5. Power training

Hey peps I am back. Now with 8 people following! And thank you to the 7 people who put this in favorite. That makes me so happy! Little note in one part of this chapter it says (Fill in the blank. I am saying idiot) I wrote that because I hate swearing and I don't even like writing it in anyway but in that part it sounds like that is what that person would say. So I am going to say idiot when I read this but if you want to fill it in with something else (Like lady) be my guest. Just don't expect me to write a swear word. Hope you like this chapter.

**Kurt POV**

The burning stopped. The men grabbed me and pulled me off the ground. I try to move but I can only stand still. I feel disconnected from my body. Like I was watching a recording of what was going on. They took off mine and Silvia's collar. One of the guards smiled "Looks like it's time to start your training newbie. _Werewolf_ follow him. Newbie follow me." The guards walked out of the room with Silvia and me following behind. The guards led us down a concrete hallway past cell doors. Some people inside were crying for anyone to help them to make the pain stop. 'What did these people do to them? What are they going to do to me?' I tried to listen to what the guards were talking about. All I could hear them say was something about a "nickname".

The guard I was forced to follow walked into a large room filled with lab equipment. Silvia followed the other guard down the hall.

"Kurt Wagner. Who will now be known as subject 38." I heard my name but couldn't look around, "although my men may think of some other title." The man speaking walked in the center of the room. "My name is William Stryker, welcome to Alkali lake." He turned to the scientist beside him. "You know what to do." Stryker walked out as the scientist started to put suction cup like objects on my temples and chest. "We need it to teleport so we can measure the limit of his abilities, and brain patterns."

"You heard her _demon. _Get to it." The guard said. I knew my limit was three or four. After that I would become exhausted and weak. I teleported around four times. After the world spun a bit. Four times was pushing it.

"That's it?! We need more data. Get 38 to teleport around more." The red headed lady said to the guard.

"You can tell it yourself red." The guard said. The scientist shot him a dirty look before saying "I need it to teleport at lest twenty more times. My job is to monitor what happens and what advances can be made. Yours is to tell it what I need it to do. Now do your job."

The guard mumbled something about her being a stupid (Fill in the blank. I am saying idiot) before telling me to teleport again. I did it three more times the room started to spin. I feel to the ground hearing a sigh from somewhere then feeling an electric surge though my body.

**Silvias POV**

I followed the guards down the all to familiar hall trying to block out the crys for help. The one guard walked into a room with Kurt. While I still followed the other guard down the hall. I was led into the same room as always filled with different chemicals, metals and lab equipment. Since I was brought here I have learned a lot more about my powers and what I can do. I have found out I can extract chemicals that are mixed with another. I have also found out no matter what type of chemical if harmful or poisonous the chemical doesn't affect me. Recently the scientists found out that I can absorb, mix, and expel chemicals that have a combustible result.

They put there scanners on my temples, chest, and arms. The one who leads this torture is a man with black hair. "Grab the nitric acid and the hydrazine." Nitric acid mixed with hydrazine can result in a fire or even an explosion. They have made me mix chemicals that result in a poisonous gas or fire, never an explosion. "Sir are you sure? The explosion could break its bones." The lead scientist glared at the woman who spoke up "We are trying to get results. Not worry about a few broken bones." The lady apologized before grabbing the chemicals and setting them in front of me.

"All right _werewolf_ you know what to do." The guard said after the lady moved away. I stuck my hands in the chemicals absorbing them into my body. I can feel them swirl around my bones and blood move through my blood. All the information on the chemicals rushes into my head. "Brain waves spiking, heart rate steady." The scientist was looking the computer screen with interest "Get 32 to mix the chemicals now." In here you either called by a number or the 'nickname' the guards give you. I am never called she or her, only it, 32 or werewolf. I'm not a person to them just a test subject. "All right werewolf mix them together." The guard said with a smile. No matter what guard it is they always seem to smile at this part. I think it's because they know it's painful and they enjoy watching us mutants suffer.

The chemicals mix together. My body feels like it's filled with fire crackers that are going off all at once. My bones burn, my blood is boiling. "Heart rate increasing, vitals are dropping." He doesn't take his eyes off of his computer screen. My body is ready to collapse when I finish. The chemicals are mixed but my bones still burn. "Heart rate slowing. Vitals stabilizing. Sir mixing is complete." The man looks up from the screen, looks at me, then to his assistant.

"I have seen signs of this for awhile but now I see it happen." The assistant looked confused. "Come and watch this." The lady walks over to the computer watching the screen. Finally she spoke "What is that?"

"That is what I would call a chemical bomb. It appears 32 can harden chemicals. Time to try something new. tell 32 to harden the chemical when expelling it." The guard repeated what the man said as I tried to do as told.

**Small time jump ( 2 hours later )**

After hours of trying to harden the chemical and forty-three electric shocks later I almost made one. It turned back to its original form as soon as I let it go exploding instantly. Throwing me on my back. They returned me to my cell. My bones still burned. I walked in and sat on the cot. Kurt came limping in a few minutes later and I listened to the guards nickname for him _demon_. 'He looks dead.' I thought as he laid on his cot. I heard a light snore a few minutes later. The drug started to wear off I could feel me slip back into myself. I turned on my side into the fetal position trying to get the burning to stop. A few tears started to fall as I drifted into a restless sleep.

Please review, That makes me happy. And it helps me to write quicker if I know what you think. Hope you liked the chapter.


	6. Getting to know you

Hi people. I know it has been awhile. SORRY I have been swamped with school. I now have 11 people following this story and 9 people put it in there favs. THANK YOU! Just one more person put this in there favs and both will be DOUBLE DIGITS! Just so everybody knows there is mention of God and Christian religon. if you don't like don't read. now to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV<strong>

I woke up hearing an angelic voice softly singing "Amazing Grace." I turned over, my muscles sore. I looked at the cot on the other side of the room. The room had very little light, but I could make out the figure of Silvia laying on her back. Her tail hanging off the side of the cot, gently swaying side to side. I sat up on my cot and I listened to the melodic voice. The words came to an end, but she still hummed the tune. I quietly listened and looked at my rosary around my neck. I was surprised when I first saw it was there and glad they had left it. I listened to the humming quietly for a bit longer before speaking.

"You have a verry beautiful voice." Silvia sat up quickly. She looked at me. Her softly glowing, blue eyes wide. Her gaze moved to the floor before she spoke. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I gave a small smile. "Zhere is no need to apologies. It is a beautiful song especially vhen sung by such a beautiful voice." Her tail shyly wrapped around her leg "Grazie (Thank you). I mean um thank you. My mother use to sing it to me. It was her favorite song."

She got up and walked over to the middle of the cell. Her veins were unnaturally blue and stood out on her red hands and arms.

She pointed to me and what I held in my hand "Those are rosary beads right?"

"Ja. (Yes.) Are you Catholic?"

"I am a Christian but I am not catholic. I am a Non-denominational Christian, but my dad was Catholic as a kid. The one thing he kept was his rosary." She smiled "It was his grandfather's."

She walked a bit closer standing near my cot. I could see that some of the gray hair on her arm look singed and she had a big bruise on her fore head. I scooted over "You can sit if you like." She sat down beside me "Graz..I mean Thanks. You said you were in a circus?"

"Ja (Yes) The Munich Circus vhere I vas known as zhe Incredible Nightcrawler."

"So Nightcrawler. What did you do there?"

"I vas an acrobat." I thought of my performance with my foster sister Jimaine. The feeling that you are flying as you swing between the bars. Something I missed now trapped in this cell. She looked at me a bit surprised and a big smile on her face"Really?"

"Vhat don't believe me."

"I believe you. It's just something I have always found interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"Well... I always liked gymnastics and thought acrobatics would be a...fun challenge." Before I could ask another question about it she changed the subject. "How long have you been with the circus?"

"All my life. I was found and raised by Margali Szardos, a voman vho vorked zhere." I thought of my foster mother, how kind she was, and my life in the circus. "Did it ever get lonely there?"

"Nein (No) I had two foster siblings I always got into some kind of trouble with, and if they vere busy zhere vas always someone else to talk to. Ve vere all like one big family."

Silvia smiled warmly "Sounds nice."

"It vas. One time me and my foster siblings-Jimaine and Stefan- were near the animal cages and Jimaine wanted to see vhy people say 'don't poked the bear with a stick.'" I laughed at the memory "The only zhing ve learned vas how mad zhe animal tamer gets vhen you mess with zhe animals. Ve vere afraid to even look at zhe man for months." The man yelled for an hour and gave us a dirty glare when ever we just looked at the animals. Silvia laughed. "Did you really do that?"

"Ja (Yes) unfortunately ve did some stupid thing. Vhat about you? You said you grew up in Italy."

**Silvias POV**

"It was just me,my mom, and my dad. We lived in a cabin out on the edge of small town. I Mostly explored the woods around the cabin but I was able to go to town a few times."

"I travelled all around Germany vith zhe circus but I have only driven zhrough zhe town's. Vhat vas it like?" I tried to think of the few good times I went in the town in Italy.

"It is busy, noisy. People busily walking to the places they have to go. The first time I went to town I was...five or six. My dad was at work and my mom had to pick up something from the grocery store. It was the middle of July and boiling outside. My mom made me wear a thick sweater, a winter hat, gloves, sweat pants and a scarf. The only thing I had on actually for the summer, was a pair of sunglasses. I told my mom that less people would have stared at me with my tail hanging out." I smiled thinking of the memory. One person told my mom I would get heat stroke, and on the way home I almost passed out. It was one of my better memories of that town.

Kurt chuckled. I almost forgot about the guards and the training. I was almost able to relax for a second and ignore the pain in my bones. When the slot at the bottom of the cell door slid open and two trays of what is suppose to be food slid under. "Eat up _werewolf and demon_ you have a long day of training to do." The guard laughed then slid the slot shut. My anger boiled at the name. I knew Kurt felt the same about his since his tail gave a small flick in anger. I walked over and grabbed the two trays full of what I think is some kind of oatmeal and handed Kurt his. He nodded his head "Danke."(Thank you)

"Um..what does that mean?"

"Sorry. Zhat means zhank you."

I smiled "It's fine, and prego. That means your welcome."

We sat there eating the flavorless mush. I ate a few bites before my stomach started churning and I set it down in fear of throwing up what little I had in my stomach. Kurt did they same before he started talking. "Do zhey call you zhat a lot?" I was confused for a second about what he was talking about before I figured it out. "The guards? Ya they either call me that or a number." I sighed "It's kinda sad when you think about it." Kurt looked confused "Vhat do you mean?"

"Well they will never know anything past what they see with there own two eyes. They call me that because of how I look and will never know me as anything other than a werewolf. And if they only believe what they see how can they believe in God? The name I don't like and I don't like the guards, but at the same time I pity them for they will never know anything past what they see, and what there fate will be, if they don't learn to learn past what they see, I wouldn't wish on anybody."

"I never zhought about it zhat vay." He smiled "Danke." (Thank you)

I felt my face get a bit warm and hoped it wasn't obvious I was blushing. "There is no need to thank me. It was something my mother taught me long ago."

**FLASH BACK** _(instead of writing the talking all in Italian I will just write like this except for simple words like mom or yes)_

_"Momma."_ I ran inside with a black eye. I had a cut on my forehead and bruises and lumps all over me. Blood and tears streaming down my face. "_Momma"_

My mother ran out of the kitchen when she heard my cries. Her long dark brown hair in a messy bun and lose strains hanging around her face. Her blue eyes full of worry when she sees me in my state. "_What happened?" _she asked looking at the cut on my head and black eye. "_There were some boys playing near the creek. They saw me. I told them I would not hurt them. They grabbed stones from the river and threw them at me and called me a monster, a werewolf. They ran away after I slipped and hit my head on one of the wet rocks." _I said between sobs.

My mom picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. She dampens a wash cloth and starts to clean off the blood, dirt, and tears. The tears stop and I sit there sniffling. Looking at the floor while my mom helps clean me up.

"_I hate them."_ I spat

"Don't_ say that."_

"I_ do I hate them. They hurt me for no reason and called me horrible names. I hate them." _I said while the tears started to come down my face again

"You_ should not hate them but pray for them__." _

I looked at my mom confused tears still coming down my face. "_Why should I pray for someone who hurt me?"_

_"God tell us to pray for, and love our enemy's. No matter what they do."_

_ "But why?" _

_"We pray that they may find God, to keep them from hell and for Him to open there eyes." _She lifted my head up to look into her soft, blue eyes. _"They only know what they see with there own two eyes. Pray that God gives them a different way of seeing things. That he will let them see His way, not there way."_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I picked the tray back up and tried to eat more of the mush, so I could have a bit more energy. Almost puking in the process.

I was going to ask Kurt how he was able to performed looking... different. When the door opened and the guards walked in. My heart stopped and my blood went icy cold. Kurts and me got off the cot. The guards grabbed my arm, hard. I bit my tounge trying not to let out a yelp knowing he would squeeze harder if he knew it hurt. I wanted to squirm and try to get away but I didn't want him to tighten his grip. Kurt was on the ground again a bunch of men holding him down. His tail got free and grabbed one of there arms. He swung him into the force field on the wall. They were able to get his tail down and stuck the needle in his and my neck. When they got him up one of the guards went to hit him but another stoped him. "No. He'll learn in combat training." They led us out of the room to power training. My arms already starting to burn.

* * *

><p>Please review. If you did not like the whole Christian thing there was a warning so please no hate on that. put this in your favs or follow. I will try to update soon<p>

PHOENIXWRITER15.


	7. Combat Training

Hey peps thank you for reviewing. I love getting reviews! And also thank you for putting this story in your Favs and following. I now have 12 people who put it in their favs and 13 people following the story. YAAAA! Double digits. Now my goal is to get to twenty. Sorry it has taken awhile to update I have been busy. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

><p>Power training ended and I was littered with bruises from chemical bombs that went off to early and the force blew me back on the concrete floor. I had a cut on my head and scratches on my arms from getting blown back into a table and my nose was bleeding from the electric shocks I got when the bombs failed. They put the collar back on. The feeling of pressure wanting to be released returned. My bones burned and blood boiled. The only thing that kept me from screaming out in pain was the serum in my blood. A few tears rolled off my cheeks. 'I guess the serum can't hold back everything.'<p>

They returned me to my cell. The serum takes awhile to wear off and all I can do is sit or lay still. I laid on my back listening to the water drip into the puddle below. The sound relaxed me and my eye lids slowly started to droop close. Soon the peaceful sound of the dripping water was replaced by the sound of the metal door swinging open. My heart stopped and if it wasn't for the serum I would have jumped. I looked over to see Kurt shuffling in. A guard shoved him in the back and he fell to the ground. The guards laughed then slammed the door shut. I would have helped him up if the serum wasn't still in control. Kurt got up off the ground, looking as thought he may fall over again. His posture was slouched and his tail dragged in the dirt. He lumbered over to his cot and laid down. Seconds later I could hear his light snores. I laid there letting my mind wandered to our talk.

I never really talk about my past and try to think about it as little as possible. Even if I wanted to, I don't have many people I can talk about it with. Some people try to get me to talk about life in Italy, mostly my small family, but I change the subject. Talking about it makes me feel exposed and uncomfortable. Bringing up the good memories also brings up the bad. Talking with Kurt though was different. At first I felt that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. My defense went up and I tried to change the subject once. But as we talked, that feeling slowly melted away. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because he was another mutant that understood what it is like to have to hide, or maybe it was how kind he seemed that made him feel like he can be trusted, or his thick German accent that coated his words that added a bit of charm to his voice that helped me feel calm. I...I mean I don't know. It's never been like that before. Its just for once in a long time I actually kinda enjoyed thinking of my past. Remembering the good memories even if some bad came along. I was happy to think about the little cabin I grew up in. I liked remembering about my adventures in the woods. I even enjoyed talking about the town I hate so much. I even enjoyed thinking about...

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the feeling of me slowly starting to slip back in control. I would say it felt quicker then it normally did but time is never feels constant here. I got up and walked behind the screen. My guess that this is bathroom of sorts was right. The toilet was just a deep hole in the ground with just a toilet seat to cover it. I was glad to see that it wasn't just a bucket, but then again the guards would probably have to empty that. The only other thing behind the screen was a bucket full of dirty water, to wash off blood from practice. I washed of the blood from my nose and head. The water was almost gone and red from the many times I used it to wash off blood. Stryker said the water was a privilege, and that a privilege can be taken away. I lost mine.

Awhile ago one of the guards had a big problem with the mutants. All the guards pick on the mutants but he took it the extra mile. He would shock us for no reason, throw the mush under the slot, without a bowl, trip you when ever he could, especially if your hands were cuffed behind your back, and worse of all he would beat you for no reason other then he felt like it. He also had a big mouth. He was always saying he could take me and any other mutant here during combat training. Once he was taking to his guard "buddy" while I was training saying I was sloppy and slow. That anybody could take me down and that they should just get rid of me now. His other "buddy's" came over telling him to fight me. Then one had to open his mouth and say the few words that will get most people to do anything "What are you chicken?" So of course he says that hes not a chicken and will fight me. The other guys started placing bets. And I didn't know whether to be proud or not that a few bets were placed on me. I tried to refuse. Not wanting to get in trouble, but got shocked untill I agreed.

I took him down a few times and he started to get mad. He hit me a couple times but I took him down once again. He became more reckless the angrier he got and he got angrier the more I took him down. He went to punch me, but I easily grabbed his fist and arm, twisted it and put him down on the mat. I accidentally broke his wrist in the process. I'm thinking he didn't lock his wrist and punched hard and I twistd his wrist to far in the wrong direction. He screamed grabbing his wrist and I was electrocuted right after. Once I went down the guards hit me with night sticks. I didn't eat for a few days after as well. The water hasn't been changed since.

I dried the water with the bottom of my shirt. I had the same thing on as every prisoner here. A gray t-shirt and black pants that are a bit ripped. The only difference of each mutants uniform was the numbers on the left shoulder. I walked back to my cot and sat down. I looked over at Kurt. He still had on the clothes he came here in. They brought my uniform before my first combat training, and they took the ones I was wearing when I first came here. At the foot of Kurts cot was his uniform. 'I'm glad there's a screen. I just hope it won't be awkward when he changes... correction I hope that _**I **_don't **_make_** it awkward.' I laid on my back and took the spare time to pray.

Awhile later Kurt woke up. I finished praying and sat up. "How you feeling?" Kurt looked around as though confused, before he looked at me. "I'm fine." He sounded groggy. "Vhat about you?" My arms still burned bad, but I smiled "Sore, but other than that i'm fine." I lied. I pointed to Kurts uniform at the foot of the cot. "I believe that, thats for you." He looked at the clothes on the ground and picked them up. "Um." He looked around he cheeks seemed to turn a bit dark purple. I didn't blame him being apprehensive about changing behind a paper thin screen, with not just somebody in the room. No it's someone you _**barely know**_ in the room. I gestured over to the screen hopeing to show to go ahead it's fine. He nodded Then he walked behind the screen. I turned around facing away. My whole face started to feel red hot. 'Even with the screen. It was awkward. What else did I expect.'

I thought I heard fabric ripping. I took a guess it was for his tail, since I had to do the same with my clothes. A little bit after Kurt walked out. He set his old clothes on his cot and sat down. His face looked very purple and I knew mine was probably bright red. We sat there in silence. I tried to think of something to say.

All I could think was 'Dont make it more awkward. Don't make it more awkward.' I opened my mouth to speak "So..." That was all that came out. I Mentally slapped my forehead 'Yep made it more awkward.'

I was so glad that Kurt spoke. "So. How long before combat training?"

"Well. We wait till they feel like coming and getting us. I guess. It never feels like the same time."

Kurt let out a big yawn. I smiled "Maybe you should rest." Kurt nodded his head and laid down. I did the same shutting my eyes to sleep. But I couldn't with the pain in my arms. My veins felt like lava was being flowed though them. My bones felt fragile like they would shatter if you touched them to hard. A few more tears slipped down my checks. I quickly wiped them away. 'No.. no I can't let them break me. I can't be weak.' I listened to the sound of the dripping water and another sound the light snores of Kurt Wagner. I smiled 'I wonder if he knows he snores a bit?' I listened to the two sounds and drifted off to sleep.

**Time¥Jump**

I woke up to the cell door opening once again. The guards come in yelling for us to get up. I guess I wasn't fast enough because one grabbed my arm and yank me off the cot and I tumbled into the dirt below. I started to get up when they grabbed my arms roughly and jerked them behind my back and slapped on the handcuffs. I bit my lip to keep in the scream but a wimper slipped through my lips. my bones still feeling like they are made of glass. "Leave her alone." Kurt hissed.

"I think your in enough trouble _demon."_ One of the guards said while grabbing his arms putting them behind his back. He started to struggle but the guard cuffed him. The guard shoved him forward and Kurt almost fell to the ground. The next thing I heard was a beep and Kurt screaming as the collar shot electricity though his body. He collapsed on the ground and his screaming stopped. The guard yanked him up off the ground. "You need to learn your place."

I looked at Kurt, his nose was dripping blood. They lead us down the concrete halls again. This time there was few cries for help. 'They must have brought some to combat practice already.' That was the better thought. That was what I am going to say.

We walked into the combat room. There are two guards at every door way and at least one guard guarding each prisioner. There are training dummys and various weapons to train with. Some prisoners train with these weapons, some try to escape by attacking the guards with them and get electrocuted instantly and others...others take there own lives to escape. There is a large obstacle course that makes you climb, duck, run, jump. If you mess up you get electrocuted. Or you could end up breaking a bone depending on where and how you slip up. And lastly there's the arena. The arena is a rectangular hole in the floor-probably eight feet deep, twenty feet in length and at least fifteen feet in width-where mutants fight other mutants. We fight for the guards amusement or, as a punishment, you fight the best fighter here. The guards call her deathstrike. She is merciless and I have watched her beat people to a bloody pulp, if the guards don't tell her to stop.

"Well _demon._ Time to receive your punishment."

'Oh no! Kurt!'

**Kurts POV**

They dragged me and Silvia to a large hole in the ground, uncuffed me, then pushed me near the edge. "Get deathstrike!" I looked over at Silvia her face pale and eyes wide. A guard walks over, behind him a lady with long black hair and very light blue eyes. She has on the same outfit as the rest of us and the same silver collar. "In fact grab the rest of the freaks. We can remind them what happens when you resist." The guards walked over dragging or shoving other people with them. All of which had on the same silver collar. 'How many mutants are here?' I tried to count a few. Before I could I was pushed from behind towards another guard.

"You two," One of the guards pointed to me and the woman. Then he gestured to the hole in the ground. "in the pit." They rolled down a rope ladder and I was once again pushed this time towards the ladder. The black haired lady climbed down instantly and walked to the other side of the concrete pit. I moved slowly stopping at the ladder. "Hurry up _demon_ or I'll throw you in." Once I climbed down, the rope ladder was removed. Trapping me in the pit with the lady. I looked up to see guards and mutants surrounding the edge and a camera in each of the top corners. The black haired lady was stretching. 'What is going on?' As an answer to my question one of the guards started yelling.

"Time for another round in the arena. Here are the rules. The fight will start on my mark. You will fight each other until you hear the whistle blow. If your opponent gets knocked down you show no mercy. If your opponent refuses to fight you wait for my order. If I say attack you show no mercy. You may break bones, but you are not allowed to kill unless I say otherwise. If opponents bone is broken and the whistle is not blown you show no mercy. Now on to the good part. Deathstrike verses Demon. Both fighters walk to the center of the ring."

Deathstrike walked to the center and stopped. I didn't move 'I am not fighting anyone. Especially not a woman.' I felt a shock from the collar. "I said in the center demon!" I still didn't move and the electric shock became more intense. "NOW!" The shock stopped and I walked to the center.

"Ready..."

Deathstrike looked at me then to the ground "I am sorry about this."

"I vill not fight you."

"Set..."

"Than I apologize all the more."

"FIGHT!"

**Silvias POV**

They walked us over and Kurt got in the arena with deathstrike. They took off the handcuffs and the guard stood me close to the edge of the pit, so I had a front row view to watch. I listened while the guard said the rules. Then he yelled for them to move to the center of the ring. Kurt didn't listen and was shocked into submission. 'He won't fight.' The images of deathstrikes past victims shot thru my head.

"Ready..."

'I got to do something. I can't just watch.'

"Set..."

'I can't watch this. She'll kill him. I have to help in some way.'

"FIGHT!"

The fight started with deathstrike kicking for Kurts head. Deathstrike was agile. Punching, and kicking with speed and precision. But Kurt was agile to. Jumping and ducking avoiding every blow. But I knew he couldn't keep that up forever. The fighting stoped since Kurt wasn't fighting back. It was the guards choice what happens here. Kurt will either get shocked and the guards will beat him or the fight will continue. Kurt was talking to deathstrike. Probably trying to convince her not to fight. The guard that was playing ref started yelling "He doesn't want to fight. Fine. But My order is to ATTACK! SHOW NO MERCY!"

** Kurts POV**

I was trying to avoid getting hit. Jumping around the arena. She stopped attacking and I tried talking to her. "You don't need to do zhis. Ve don't need to fight."

"I am sorry. I don't have a choice."

The guard started to scream again "He doesn't want to fight. Fine. But My order is to ATTACK! SHOW NO MERCY!" Then she came at me again.

**Silvia POV**

The fight started again. Kurt avoided the first few hits then she was able to kick Kurts legs out from under him. He went down and she did what she was told. She showed no mercy. She grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up then kicked him in the stomach. She did this twice then Kurt tried to get up himself. Only to have her kick him in the face and go down again. Then she went back to kicking him in the gut. The guards and some of the mutants cheered as Kurt got pumbled. Others winced as each blow struck him. She stopped kicking probably to make sure he was still alive. 'Come on Kurt get up.'

"Kurt use your tail! You have to fight back!" I screamed. It was the only way I could think to help him. He Was on the ground still getting hit when his tail twitched then grabbed deathstrikes leg and pulled her down.

**Kurts POV**

I was on the ground getting kicked in the stomach. Then one kick got me in the face. I could taste blood the was dripping into my mouth. She repeatedly kicked me in the stomach and chest. I could hear cheering from above the pit. She stopped and then I heard Silvia scream "Kurt use your tail. You have to fight back!"

I didn't want to attack anyone, but I knew I needed to get away. I moved my tail, grabbing deathstrikes ankle and pulled her to the concrete floor. I got up leaning against the wall. The world was spinning. Blood was dripping down my nose and from a cut from my forehead. I tried to walk but I could barely move. The world was spinning to fast.

I heard Silvia yell again "KURT LOOK OUT!"

**Silvia's POV**

Kurt pulled deathstrike to the ground then got up leaning against the wall. Half of his face was covered in blood. He leaned against the wall and he took a step forward then stoped leaning into the wall more. Then deathstrike started to get up.

"KURT LOOK OUT!"

Kurt moved to the side avoiding a kick to the face. He fell to the ground and began to to crawl trying to get away, when she kicked him again. She flipped him on his back getting on top of him punching him repeatedly in the face. I knew he was unconscious by now.

"Kurt come on! No!"

She stopped punching him and got up. Some people started chanting "Finish him!" and "Show no mercy!" She looked at the ref/guard he shook his head then blew the whistle. I looked at Kurt laying there motionless.

"The match is over. The winner DEATHSTRIKE!" the guards cheered although deathstrike didn't seem to pleased.

They pulled Kurt out of the pit. The ref walked over and checked his pulse. He turned back around facing the mutants forced to watch.

"Let this be a reminder of what we do to those who try to rebel! Now get back to training!" He motioned over another guard "Get the _werewolf _and the _demon_ back to their cell."

"The _werewolf_ still hasn't practiced combat."

"Stryker wants the _werewolf _to train with the _demon_ from now on. Besides do you want to have to take care of its wounds?"

"Okay. I will get them back."

"And change the water. Strykers orders."

They cuffed me again then shoved me to the door. "Lets move _werewolf_ back to your cage."

**Time¥Skip**

They threw me into the cell and dropped Kurt on my cot. I heard him groan. The guard ignored it and faced me. "Take care of the wounds _werewolf_ you should have fresh water." They uncuffed me and I could feel a growl in the back of my throat as he spoke. These monsters let him get beat like this, cheering it on and then leave him without any proper treatment. I couldn't just stay quiet. I had to try to get some supplies. "He may have some cracked ribs and I have nothing to bandages the wounds." I kept my gaze to the ground and kept my voice as even and calm as possible to try and seem submissive. One of the guards scoffed then threw a roll of gauze at me. They left with a slam of the cell door and I ran up to Kurt.

His face was already starting to swell. I could see he had a big cut on his forehead and a few smaller ones on his cheeks. Also his top lip was split. I went behind the screen to see the guard wasn't lying the water bucket was full. I carried it out over to the cot Kurt laid on. 'What can I use as a rag?' I scanned the room for anything I could use. I looked at the raggedy blanket one of the corners was hanging off by a small strip of fabric. I ripped it off and dipped it in the water. I gently started to wash away the blood Kurt winced. "Sorry. This is gonna hurt a bit, but I will try to be careful." I cleaned off the rest of the blood. Kurt hissed in pain when I got a bit to close to a swollen bruise near his eye. "I'm gonna help you to sit up so I can wrap your head and get your shirt off to wrap your ribs. Ok?"

"Ja." (Yes)

I slowly started to help him sit up. Kurt inhaled sharply. His eyes tightly squeezed shut. "Sorry." I wrapped the big wound on his head and tied the gauze to keep it together. "Ok now I need to get your shirt off, so I can check to make sure none of your ribs are broke and so I can wrap them. Can you get it off?" Kurt nodded his head and started to take it off. Wincing and hissing in pain. Near the end I helped him get the shirt over his head. I set it to the side, my face went warm. 'I hope he can't tell I'm blushing.' I look back at Kurt and 'Oh wow he's ripped. Guess you would be if your an acrobat.' My entire face and ears went red hot and I knew there was no way he could miss my red face. 'Focus Silvia. What did mom do to make sure your ribs weren't broken.'

"I just have to make sure you don't have a broken rib. This might hurt." I ran my hands down his chest and sides making sure I could feel the ribs in place. 'There is no way my face could get more red. And I thought it was awkward when he changed behind the screen.'

"None of your ribs are broken but they are probably bruised or cracked. Which is great compared to a broken rib. I just have to wrap them."

"Are you a nurse or doctor?" He asked while I began to wrap his ribs.

"No. This is something I learned from my mom." I finished wrapping his rib cage and helped him put his shirt back on. "Ok now all you need is rest." I said as I helped him lay back down.

'I wish they gave us some pillows.' I grabbed the blanket from the other cot and folded it to make a makeshift pillow. "Vhat are you doing vith zhe blanket?"

"Making a makeshift pillow. Raise your head."

"You need a blanket to."

"I'll be fine. It's not that cold."

"No you'll freeze without it. I'm fine just a little bruised." He smiled wincing in the process.

"I don't call this," I gestured to all of him "a little bruised more like your butt got kicked." I smiled back.

"Please take it. I vould feel horrible if I had both blankets vhile you freeze."

"And I would feel horrible if you were hurting even more in the morning cause you didn't have something to rest your head on."

It was a stand off of who would take the blanket first. In the end I gave in. "Fine I'll take the blanket but if you start to feel uncomfortable and want it you let me know. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Ok. Now you need to get some rest." I said while yawning

"Looks like you do to. Gute nacht" (good night)

"Let me guess 'good night'?" He nodded his head "Well then buonanotte (good night) to you to."

I walked to the other cot and layed down. Unanswered questions ran through my head.

'What does Stryker want with us? Why does he want me and Kurt to do combat training together? What does he have planned?' I ignored the thoughts knowing that I would never fall asleep if I kept thinking about them. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep once again. Then another question popped in my head. 'What will they make me do tomorrow.' With that my sleep left me and I laid there listening to the drips of water and Kurts snores. Hoping the sounds will relax me once again.

* * *

><p>Hey this chapter is the longest I have ever written. I hope you liked it. Just so you not all my chapters will be this long I will try to make them as long as I can but it just depends on how they come out. Please review, put this in your favs and follow the story I will try update soon.<p>

PHOENIXWRITER15


End file.
